¡Regrésame mis sentimientos!
by AzumarillTank
Summary: El amor es un sentimiento hermoso, pero para una adolescente que apenas esta experimentado dicho sentimiento ¡Es un desastre!
1. Chapter 1

**_Advertencias:_**

**_-Esta largo... lo siento, no puedo evitarlo  
><em>**

**_-Es un universo alternativo a la historia de Dance Central_**

**_-Le eh cambiado un poco la personalidad a los personajes, pero trato de que tengan su misma esencia_**

**_-No me hago responsable si al leer esto se enferman de diabetes_**

* * *

><p>¿Qué es el amor?, y no, no me refiero de amor de una madre a su hijo, o de un perro a su amo, o de una chica a sus zapatos… Me refiero al amor de una persona a otra con la cual no comparte lazos sanguíneos…<p>

¿Qué es el amor?... No es una pregunta retorica, enserio quiero que alguien me haga entender que es exactamente. Podrá sonar nerd pero eh investigado en muchos libros, incluso en internet, le eh preguntado a miles de personas… ¡Y todos dicen cosas diferentes!, ya eh quemado mi investigación entera porque me eh revuelto demasiado con esto…

Pero es normal este tipo de preguntas a esta edad, después de todo tengo 13 años y curso la secundaria, segundo grado, grupo 7. Mi secundaria es algo pequeña puesto que es muy cara y de alto prestigio, no cualquiera entra o eso es al menos lo que dicen de ella pero es un dicho totalmente falso. El punto es que solo hay 5 grupos de cada grado, lo cual es muy poco comparado con el resto de las secundarias de New York.

Siempre me esfuerzo mucho en mis estudios porque soy Aubrey Layton, hija del gran empresario Andrew Layton, lo cual significa que cuando crezca seré dueña de todos sus negocios y todo eso… Por eso trato de estudiar mucho, para ser muy inteligente y ser la empresaria perfecta que tanto deseo ser.

Pero no puedo concentrarme tanto viendo a todos mis compañeros sufrir o disfrutar del sentimiento ese llamado "amor", me da tanta curiosidad… Quiero saber que se siente estar enamorada… Claro eso no lo sabe nadie, ni mucho menos mis amigas… Las cuales están pasando por ese sentimiento… Para empezar Dare, mi mejor amiga, está muy enamorada desde los 7 años de su vecino al cual todos llamamos Maccoy, se supone que ambos están enamorados pero Maccoy es muy idiota como para decírselo y Dare se desespera demasiado esperando una declaración formal. Por otro lado esta Taye, esta chica es muy callejera y ruda, según nos cuenta ha tenido como 4 novios que pertenecen al barrio en el que vive y ahora está enamorada de un chico del salón que se apoda "MO", no se su nombre, de hecho creo que nadie lo sabe o lo habrán olvidado, lo peor es que el no lo quiere decir y los profesores tampoco lo dicen solo lo llaman por su apellido. También es muy notorio su enamoramiento por mi amiga Taye ya que siempre la acompaña a su casa terminando la secundaria.

Por último está mi amiga Emilia, ella acaba de cumplir un año con su novio Bodie, cuando nos conto eso yo no me la creía, ¿Quién aguantaría a Emilia un año?, yo apenas lo hago como 2 horas y eso que recibo ayuda.

En fin, el hecho de tener estas tres amigas ciegamente enamoradas empeora mi curiosidad ya que no las comprendo y quisiera hacerlo. Solo una cosa puedo decir: ¡Maldita adolescencia con sus hormonas fuera de control!

El timbre sonó, dando señal de que el recreo había comenzado, el profesor guardo sus cosas y se fue al igual que la mayoría de los alumnos que pasaban su recreo afuera, yo y mis amigas preferimos pasarlo adentro la mayoría de las veces.

Saque de mi mochila un libro de matemáticas, lo abrí en la página de los problemas que me había quedado resolviendo cuando…

-¡No Aubrey no es hora de eso!, Es hora de comer y platicar de la vida de las demás personas- me regaño mi amiga Dare poniendo sus manos sobre mi libro impidiéndome ver.

-El examen de matemáticas es en dos días y a mí si me preocupa sacar una buena calificación- aclare seria.

-Deberías dejarla Dare, ya sabes cómo es la señorita perfecta- dijo Taye sentándose en el asiento de mi lado.

Yo siempre me sentaba en el primer lugar de la última fila, a veces me gusta mirar por la ventana y pensar pero cuando lo hago Dare, la cual se sienta atrás de mi, siempre me distrae con tonterías como "El otro día vi el video de un gato tocando un piano", "Detesto mi cabello negro, algún día me lo pintare", "Vamos a mi casa a cocinar cupcakes con cubierta de fresa", no puedo negarlo es una chica muy divertida. En cambio Taye se sienta un poco más lejos porque le gusta platicar con MO, enserio alguien ya diga su verdadero nombre o me dará un trauma.

-Como sea… ¡Enserio quiero pintarme el cabello de rosa!- exclamo Dare – O miren ya llego Emilia- dijo señalando la entrada del salón.

Taye y yo miramos y efectivamente, Emilia entro al salón con una lata de refresco y un sándwich medio mordido, estaba enfadada, lo podía notar en su cara y forma de caminar.

-Bien cuéntanos que paso- le dijo Taye a Emilia.

Emilia acabo de masticar el pedazo de sándwich que tenía en su boca y dijo.- De nuevo mi salón fue el escenario de un drama-.

Las tres la miramos sin entender y ella prosiguió.- De nuevo el idiota de Angel le rompió el corazón a una chica, esta vez a Stacy la porrista-.

-¿Angel?, te refieres al tipo que coquetea e invita a salir a muchas chicas- dijo Taye.

-Y que después de enamorarlas las rechaza- completo Dare.

-Si ese mismo, la chica se la paso todas las clases llorando como Magdalena y ya sabrán de los comentarios de sus amigas "Tranquila Stacy estamos contigo", "Ese idiota no te merecía", ¡Enserio molestan!, bueno la verdad no… como Melany estaba distraída consolando a Stacy pude tomar su libro y copiar la tarea que el profesor iba a revisar- nos conto Emilia molesta pero al final alegre.

-¿Y Angel escucho todo eso?- pregunto Dare.

-Obvio, esas chicas no saben ser discretas, hasta en los salones vecinos se enteraron, pero al muy cínico de Angel no le importo ni un poco- finalizo Emilia su relato.

-Ese tipo está enfermo- dijo Dare

-Es un hijo de perra- le insulto Taye, ella a veces decía ese tipo de insultos junto a otras palabras corrientes y no aptas para una señorita, pero igual Taye es Taye y no puedo hacer nada al respecto.

-Es despreciable que alguien juegue así con los sentimientos de las personas- comente.

-Si, el lado positivo es que ya le quedan menos chicas para romperles el corazón en mi salón, así que no habrá dramas en un buen tiempo- dijo Emilia alegre.

-Pero si ya saben como es, ¿Para qué le hacen caso?- se cuestiono Dare.

-Es mentira- dijo Maccoy entrando al salón.

-¿Qué es mentira?- pregunto Dare.

-No lo sé- le respondió Maccoy sonriéndole, ya van a empezar con cursilerías… -¿Cómo están chicas?- nos pregunto y todas respondimos con un sincronizado "bien"

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunto Dare a Maccoy

-Quería saber si estarás en el restaurante de tu padre hoy- respondió Maccoy, el padre de Dare es el dueño de un lujoso restaurante Japonés, su familia adora ese país aunque no creo que sean originarios de allá.

-Bueno si…- dijo Dare

-Bien, ¿No te molesta si voy por la noche y cenamos juntos?- le pregunto Maccoy, pude notar su leve nerviosismo y creo que Taye y Emilia también porque sonrieron picaronamente.

-¡Pero qué valiente!, mira que tener una cita en donde el suegro podrá verlos todo el tiempo- comento Emilia burlescamente. Aquí vamos de nuevo…

El color rojo se hizo presente en las mejillas de Dare y Maccoy, como siempre Dare miro al suelo y Maccoy…

-No sé de que hablas Emilia, no es una cita por que Dare y yo no estamos saliendo, porque solo somos mejores amigos y por ende su padre no es mi suegro- aclaro Maccoy como siempre…

-Si claro- dijo Emilia con tono de enfado.

-Bueno ya me voy, hasta pronto chicas- dijo por ultimo Maccoy y se fue.

Dare desanimada se fue a sentar en su lugar, como siempre lo hacía cuando Maccoy dejaba en claro que ella nunca saldrá de la friendzone, y solo hay una culpable a esto.

-¿Sabes que lo empeoras no?- le pregunte a Emilia

-Claro que no, le estoy dando a entender que todo el mundo los ve como pareja y así lo animare a que le confiese su amor y serán novios- me respondió muy segura de sí misma.

-Llevas haciendo eso desde que empezó el año y no te ha funcionado- le reclame.

-Sigo aquí chicas…- comento Dare.

-Si está funcionando, solo que tú no te das cuenta porque no sabes nada de amor y no sabes nada de amor porque nunca has tenido novio- Emilia me echo en cara… Yo… No sé qué decirle…

-¡Emilia quedamos que no tocaríamos ese tema!- reclamo ahora Taye.

-Lo siento, pero no me gusta que ella cuestione mis acciones sin estar a mi nivel- se defendió aun molesta Emilia, Taye iba a reclamarle de nuevo pero yo hable primero.

-Si tienes razón… No lo volveré a hacer- fue lo único que dije… ¡Detesto que me ganen y tener que tirar mi orgullo!

Hubo silencio por unos minutos.

-Lo siento Aubrey, yo tampoco lo volveré a hacer, es mas… te regalo mi refresco- se disculpo Emilia olvidando su ira para después acercarme su lata de "Coca-cola"

-Sabes bien que yo no tomo eso- le dije.

-¿Ves?, y luego te quejas de que no te regale nada en tu cumpleaños, ¡Nada te gusta mujer!- dijo Emilia indignada.

Dare y Taye rieron… y yo no pude evitar sonreír.

-Apuesto que ni siquiera a Bodie le regalaste algo en su cumpleaños- le dije.

-Claro que si, a él le di una botella de dos litros pero de Pepsi- dijo Emilia. Y todas reímos como las grandes amigas que somos. Después seguimos hablando de cosas irrelevantes, casi así era siempre, toda pelea que teníamos nunca duraba más allá del recreo. No mentiré… yo soy la que más se enoja y mas tarda en olvidar.

El timbre volvió a sonar dando fin al recreo.

-Bueno es hora de irme, ¡Adiós!- se despidió Emilia y se fue corriendo.

-Jamás entenderé por que se junta con nosotras… Pudiendo estar con chicas de su grado- comento Dare.

-Y pensar que el siguiente año no estará con nosotras- dijo Taye cruzando sus brazos.

Iba a decir algo pero el profesor entro junto con los otros alumnos que aun estaban afuera. ¡Oh no!, ni siquiera pude estudiar matemáticas…

* * *

><p><strong>Al día siguiente por la mañana…<strong>

* * *

><p>-¡Están locos si creen que viajare en metro!- les grite a mi padre y madre.<p>

Estábamos desayunando en nuestro hermoso y grande jardín cuando me soltaron la noticia de que no podrían ir por mí y tendría que regresarme en transporte público… que asco…

-Lo siento princesa pero así son las cosas, te bajaras en la estación que te hemos indicado e iras a mi edificio de la calle Washington y me esperaras ahí- me ordeno mi padre… Cruce los brazos y enojada mire a otro lado.

-Aubrey querida no te enojes, yo creo que es una oportunidad perfecta para conocer otras cosas y además ya tienes que aprender a viajar sola, no siempre dispondrás de una limosina que te lleve a donde quieras- me dijo mi madre, pero solo la ignore.

-Ya princesa, para que veas que no todo es malo te daré 100 dólares mas de los que te doy diario y te comprare dos Iphone 6, puede que se te rompa uno, escuche que son muy frágiles- trato de convencerme mi padre.

-De acuerdo…- dije mientras regresaba a comer mi desayuno.

* * *

><p><strong>Ya en el salón<strong>

* * *

><p>La profesora de matemáticas estaba resolviendo unas ecuaciones en el pizarrón, yo le estaba poniendo atención hasta que Dare me distrajo dándome una nota que tenia escrito "¿Descubriste que la bolsa que te regalo Taye no es original o porque estas tan seria?"… ¡Que!, ¡La bolsa no es original!, ahora entiendo porque en la fiesta de Emma Watson se rieron de mi… En fin… escribí en la misma nota "No, hoy regresare a casa en metro" y se la regrese.<p>

Pude escuchar como estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada pero la ahogo, después me regreso la nota, ahora decía "Taye me matara :(".

-Pásenlo a Taye- escucho que Dare le susurro a su compañero que estaba sentado a su lado. Después mire hacia atrás y vi como Dare le daba otra nota a su compañero y este se la pasaba a otro y ese otro se la hacía llegar a Taye, esta al leerla no pudo evitar reír discretamente, después le enseño la nota a MO y este también rio.

-¿Qué les dijiste que es tan gracioso?- le susurre a Dare.

-Que te irás en metro- me respondió y después rio.

-¡Señorita Layton!, ¡Señorita Dikinson!, ¿Me podrían decir que es tan gracioso?- nos llamo la atención la maestra.

-Que Aubrey se irá en metro- respondió Dare con naturalidad y después soltó una gran carcajada que contagio a todos los demás alumnos… Si en algo mis amigas son buenas es en avergonzarme.

-Bueno puede terminar de reírse afuera señorita Dikinson y usted señorita Layton acompáñela por favor- y así la profesora nos corrió de la clase.

Salimos y nos sentamos en una banca del jardín, ¡Esa clase era de dos horas! Y ahora la perderé por culpa de Dare y no solo de Dare también de mis padres por mandarme en metro. No entiendo que tiene de gracioso que me vaya en metro, Emilia y Taye se van caminando y nadie les dice nada.

Lo peor de todo es que Dare no para de reír.

-¡Ya cállate de una buena vez!- le grite desesperada.

* * *

><p><strong>Afuera de la secundaria, ya terminada las clases.<strong>

* * *

><p>-Buena suerte Aubrey y recuerda no hables con extraños- se burlaba de mi Emilia.<p>

-No te preocupes el metro es igual a una limosina, solo que más moderna, grande y comunitaria- se burlo ahora Taye.

-Piérdanse- les dije y me fui en dirección… a la estación del metro… rayos me da asco de tan solo pensarlo…

Camine por unas cuantas calles hasta llegar a la estación subterránea, muchas personas salían y entraban… todos se vestían de diferentes maneras… esto se ve peor que una feria… tengo miedo…

Sin más preámbulos entre, según las series que eh visto la maquina que me dará mi boleto esta… ¡Ahí!, rayos… hay una larga fila… ¡Mi padre no gana millones para que yo haga fila!, así que me fui al principio de la fila.

-Te doy 50 dólares si me compras mi boleto- le propuse al anciano que estaba comprando, el cual sonrió y me dio su boleto, entonces yo le di los 50 dólares más lo que costaba el boleto. Pude escuchar cómo la gente susurraba cosas en desacuerdo a mi acción… pero no importa, soy Aubrey Layton y no pienso hacer fila.

Después de entregarle mi boleto a esa máquina que no me permitía pasar, llegue a donde todos estaban esperando el metro… Todo estaba saliendo bien, hasta esto me puede llegar a gustar.

Las personas se empezaron a amontonar cerca de las vías, supongo que el metro está a punto de llegar. Me empecé a acercar… entonces todos se amontonaron mas y… ¡Ouch!, alguien me empujo… ¡Oh no!, estoy rodeada de personas, ¡No me dejan moverme!, ¡Mami!, espera… ahí está el metro, todos se empujan y entran, ¡No me quedare atrás!, empecé a empujar y empujar… Estoy muy cerca… ¡Al fin logre entrar!... Demasiado temprano para cantar victoria porque me caí empujando a una chica que estaba delante de mí, tirándole su dona que estaba comiendo.

-¡Pero qué te pasa idiota!- me grito aquella adolescente muy molesta… la observe… era más alta y desarrollada que yo, su uniforme estaba muy mal acomodado, la camisa no estaba fajada y no tenia abrochado tres botones de arriba, además la falda era exageradamente corta, y no hablemos de su maquillaje de payaso y su peinado de cavernícola.

-¡Discúlpate!, Aunque los más seguro es que en tu escuela de riquillos no les enseñen modales- me exigió la intimidantes adolescente.

-No, pero al menos nos enseñan a obedecer las reglas, como la que está en ese cartel que indica que no se puede comer en el metro- le dije señalando dicho cartel.

-¿Escucharon chicas?, ¡Se cree más inteligente que yo la babosa esta!- le dijo a sus dos compañeras que estaban detrás de ella, las cuales tenían el mismo look espantoso.

-Ya mejor ciérrale la boca a golpes- le sugirió su amiga. Ahora ya estoy asustada.

La chica esa se empezó a acercar a mi lentamente y con una mirada severamente cruel.

-Hey alto ahí- intervino un chico de nuestra edad que portaba el uniforme de mi secundaria, ¡Oh por dios es muy apuesto!, como un modelo de revista.

-¡Angel que bueno verte!- exclamo muy alegre la chica que me iba a golpear, un momento, ¿Angel?, ese nombre me suena familiar…

Las tres se veían estúpidas, sus ojos estaban muy iluminados y su sonrisa… enserio las tres parecían payasos.

-Si… tan bien es bueno verlas… aaammm… ¿Brittany?...- adivino aquel chico, la payasa que me iba a golpear asintió emocionada.

-Entonces ella es Lindsay y la otra es Erika- afirmo dudoso aquel chico y las otras dos adolescentes asintieron igual de tontas que la tal Brittany.

-Angel… esa tonta de ahí me ha llamado estúpida- se quejo Brittany.

-Yo no…- Iba a alegar pero aquel chico llamado Angel me chisto al mismo tiempo que acerco su dedo índice a mis labios en señal de que me callara.- Yo me encargo- me dijo. Ay… que nervios… no puedo respirar bien… ¿Me habrán contagiado de asma en este lugar corriente?, ¡Pero qué digo!, El asma no se contagia.

Angel se acerco a las chicas y comenzó a hablar.- Ignórala… es lo mejor, no te conviene golpearla porque es de primer grado y la está pasando muy mal-. Dijo, ¿Primer grado? ¿Enserio?

-Tan solo mírenla, tan flaca, débil, irradia torpeza, si la vieran… siempre se cae de las escaleras de la secundaria, ya es cliente frecuente en la enfermería- dijo y aquellas chicas se empezaron a reír, ¿Qué acaso no se han burlado de mi lo suficiente el día de hoy?

-Y tiene principios de anorexia, pobre de ella se la pasa muy mal- con eso que dijo Angel las chicas pararon de reír para dedicarme una mirada de lastima. Genial… ahora tengo la lastima de unas cholas…

-Yo creo que todo es culpa de que su padre golpea a su madre, pero no le digan a nadie, ¿Si?- Angel dijo eso en "susurro", para que yo no escuchara.

Las chicas asintieron y se empezaron a ir a los vagones de adelante no sin antes alabar a Angel por sus buenas cualidades. Ya lejos aquellas chicas, Angel se acerco a mí… Tiene una sonrisa muy linda.

-Ni lo menciones, así soy yo de bondadoso por naturalidad- me dijo.

-Oh si… Gracias por humillarme públicamente- le agradecí en un tono severo.

-Considero mejor eso que recibir una paliza de parte del trió moxitas- me dijo Angel.

-Si tienes razón… Gracias- agradecí ahora sinceramente.

-No hay de que… Bueno como ya sabes mi nombre es Angel, supongo que ya deduces que estoy en tu secundaria y estoy en el grupo 12, un placer- se presento extendiendo su mano. Que gracioso, está en el mismo grupo que Emilia… un momento…

"_-De nuevo el idiota de Angel le rompió el corazón a una chica-"_

"_-¿Angel?, te refieres al tipo que coquetea e invita a salir a muchas chicas-"_

"_-Y que después de enamorarlas las rechaza-"_

"_-Ese tipo está enfermo-"_

"_-Es un hijo de perra-"_

"_-Es despreciable que alguien juegue así con los sentimientos de las personas-"_

¡No puede ser!… tengo ante mí al mismísimo diablo… aunque se llama Angel, lo cual es contradictorio. ¡Esto es terrible!, ¡No puedo socializar con él!, ¿Qué pensaran mis amigas?, ¡suficiente!, basta de dramas, Aubrey eres una señorita hecha y derecha, tu deber es actuar con madurez.

-¿Oye estas bien?- me pregunto Angel extrañado y entonces hice lo mejor que se puede hacer en estas situaciones… Me aleje corriendo.

Continuara...

* * *

><p><strong><em>Espero les haya gustado y muchas gracias por haber leído.<em>**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bueno eh aqui el segundo capitulo, espero les agrade.**_

* * *

><p>Eso estuvo muy cerca… Estaba en el ultimo vagón, sentada en el suelo echa bolita al lado de un asiento donde iba un señor dormido, todos me miraban raro… ¡Ya fue suficiente!, es la ultima vez que viajo en metro, aunque también es la primera… ¡Primera y última vez!, Ahora… solo sacare el celular de mi bolsa y llamare a mi padre para que envié un equipo de rescate por qué tres cholas me quisieron asesinar y un chico nada recomendado quiso ser mi amigo. ¿Mi celular?, ¡Donde esta mi celular!, no puede ser ya me lo robaron… voy a llorar.<p>

¡Oh ahí esta!, maldición…

-Pero que bonito celular me encontré- me dijo Angel presumiendo mi celular.

-¡Me lo robaste!, ¡Eres un ladrón!- le grite muy molesta mientras me levantaba del suelo.

-¿Ladrón?, mira señorita malos modales, para tu información se te cayo cuando chocaste con Brittany y tienes suerte de que yo lo haya tomado si no un ladrón de verdad se lo hubiera llevado- se defendió Angel…

…Di un largo suspiro de frustración y me calme.

-Está bien lo siento, es solo que… me ha pasado de todo hoy, voy a explotar- trate de justificarme.

-Está bien, toma- dijo ofreciéndome mi celular pero cuando lo iba a tomar levanto su brazo impidiéndome alcanzarlo, entonces lo mire con molestia.

-¿No te volverás a escapar como hace rato verdad?- me cuestiono y yo solo negué con la cabeza.

Entonces si me devolvió mi celular, ¡Mi bebe esta devuelta conmigo!, ya puedo ser feliz de nuevo.

-Así que… ¿Un mal día?- me pregunto Angel.

-¡Si!, el peor de todos, gracias a que vengo en este transporte- fue mi respuesta la cual le causo gracia a Angel.

-¿Te han dicho que te vez graciosa enojada?- me dijo, ¿Pero qué?, ¿Qué clase de comentario es ese?, ¿Por qué demonios siento mis mejillas calientes?

-Vaya… sonrojarte te da un toque muy tierno- escuche que dijo ahora.

-¡Ya detente!, ¡Nadie te paga por observarme!- le grite enseguida mientras me volteaba tapando mi cara con mis manos.

Cuando descubrí mi cara me di cuenta de algo… ¡Ya me tenía que bajar!

-Bueno adiós, fue un placer conocerte- me despedí de Angel mientras me alejaba a toda prisa pero entonces el tomo mi brazo impidiendo que me fuera.

-¿Pero qué te pasa idiota?, ¡Aquí bajo yo!- le grite mientras trataba de zafarme del agarre.

-Aun no me has dicho tu nombre- me dijo.

No puede ser… quiere saber mi nombre… ¡Quiere saber mi nombre!... esto es malo ¡Muy malo!, ya se… le diré un nombre falso y también le diré que hoy fue mi ultimo día en esa secundaria porque me iré a… ¡Rusia!, si Rusia… que buena idea, no cabe duda soy una genio.

-Me llamo Aubrey y estoy en el grupo 7- salió de mis labios, ¡Que!, ¿Pero que acabo de hacer?

Angel sonrió complacido, de seguro ya eh quedado marcada como su próxima víctima, ¡No!, ¿Por qué a mí?

-Bueno, hasta luego Aubrey- se despidió mientras me soltaba y entonces yo salí corriendo del metro.

¿Por qué le di mi nombre?, ¿Por qué?, y lo peor… le dije en que grupo estaba, eso era totalmente innecesario, ahora tiene una manera más fácil de localizarme… ¿Por qué lo hice?, enserio jamás en mi vida volveré a viajar en metro ni aunque me paguen…

* * *

><p><strong>Más tarde, en la mansión de la familia Layton, en el baño de la habitación de Aubrey.<strong>

* * *

><p>Vamos… contesta… contesta…<p>

-¿Si?, ¿Bueno?- escuche la voz de Dare en mi teléfono.

-¡Le dije mi nombre y grupo!- exclame desesperada.

-¿A quién?, ¿Al conserje acosador?- pregunto Dare con gracia.

-¡Peor aun!, ¡A Angel!- exclame.

-¿Angel?, ¿Qué Angel?- pregunto Dare.

-El chico que está en el salón de Emilia, ¡Hablamos de él ayer!- le respondí.

-Oh vaya…- escuche que dijo con un tono sorprendido, hizo silencio por unos segundos.- ¡Porque rayos hiciste eso!- exclamo alterada.

-¡Porque ya me tenía que bajar y no me soltaba!- exclame yo mas alterada.

-¡Espera a que se enteren Emilia y Taye!, ¡Se volverán locas!- exclamo Dare.

-¡No les digas por favor!, que sea solo entre tú y yo, ¿Si?- suplique. La desesperación me terminara matando.

-Pero… Emilia y Taye…- iba a replicar Dare.

-¡No les digas nada!- grite.

-Bueno está bien, pero… ¿Qué harás?- me pregunto seria.

-No lo sé…- respondí.

-Puedes mudarte a Canadá y cambiar tu nombre a Sally Jones- me sugirió Dare.

-Buena idea, hare eso…- respondí algo calmada.

Se hizo silencio de nuevo, hasta que Dare lo arruino con su insoportable risa.

-¿Es enserio que nos ponemos así por eso?- pregunto aun riendo- El tipo no ha hecho nada grave, solo quiso conocerte, además ya sabes lo que hace, si llegara intentar algo tú tienes todo el derecho de ignorarlo- me dijo Dare. Si… tiene razón… no tengo por qué asustarme y menos de un idiota como él. Empecé a reír, pero que tonta al exagerar todo esto…

-Si tienes razón Dare, no tengo nada de qué preocuparme- le dije ya calmada.

-¿Entonces si esta guapo?- pregunto Dare.

-¡Demasiado!, debería dedicarse a ser modelo- le respondí.

-Es una pena que sea un patán, por cierto ¿Qué hay de tarea?-.

¿Por qué siempre me pregunta la tarea?, ¿Tan difícil es anotarla?

Seguí platicando con Dare por al menos unas dos horas… Si en mi baño… No sé porque me parece el mejor lugar para hablar por teléfono. Si la gente supiera eso creo que se burlarían mas de mi, supongo que ellos no tienen un baño tan lindo como el mío, de hecho no creo que tengan baño privado…

Después de hacer mis actividades diarias había llegado la hora de descansar.

Ya estaba en mi cama, con mi pijama puesta y ya cobijada… Mañana otro riguroso día de escuela. No puedo dejar de preguntarme si realmente… si realmente Angel me buscara… Ahora que lo pienso, fue muy lindo al salvarme de ser golpeada el día de hoy… Claro no me defendió como un gran héroe defiende a una damisela en problemas, pero tampoco tenía la obligación de hacerlo… Quiero conocerlo y no sé por qué… En fin mejor dormiré.

* * *

><p><strong>Al día siguiente en la entrada de la secundaria, antes de comenzar las clases.<strong>

* * *

><p>Me siento mal, muy mal, no debí venir… No sé porque pero me tiemblan las piernas y me duele mi estomago…<p>

-Oye Aubrey- me llamaron.

-¡Yo no fui!, ¡Era otra persona!, ¡Yo no viajo en metro!- exclame alterada.

-Oye tranquila, solo quería preguntarte si hoy revisaran el ensayo de la revolución francesa- me dijo mi compañero de clases Mark.

-No… lo revisaran mañana- afirme.

-¡Que bien!, porque no lo he empezado, nos vemos Aubrey- celebro mi compañero y se despidió. ¿Por qué todo lo hacen de último momento?, ¿Acaso es difícil ser responsable?

Suspire aliviada… eso estuvo cerca… pero exactamente, ¿De qué?

-Aubrey- me llamaron de nuevo.

-¡No era yo!, ¡Hay demasiadas pelirrojas en este país!, ¡Lo juro!- exclame de nuevo alterada.

-Vaya enserio el metro te afecto- me dijo sorprendida Taye.

- Ah… buenos días Taye, ¿Cómo estás?- salude amablemente.

-Yo bien… pero tu… te ves muy extraña hoy…- me respondió Taye.

-¿Extraña? ¿Yo?, no sé de que hablas…- dije ocultando mi nerviosismo.

-Acabas de gritarme…- se quejo Taye.

Solo me quede callada sin saber que responder.

-¿Paso algo ayer?- me pregunto preocupada pero el timbre sonó, indicándonos que pasáramos a nuestros salones.

* * *

><p><strong>En el recreo, en el grupo 7.<strong>

* * *

><p>Miraba al vacio… estaba tranquilamente sentada en mi lugar, con mi cabeza apoyada sobre mi mano, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que paso ayer…<p>

-¡Te estoy hablando pedazo de pelirroja falsa!- me grito Emilia al oído provocando que me cayera de mi lugar del susto.

-No soy falsa- dije mientras me levantaba.

-Como sea, te preguntaba cómo te fue ayer en el metro- me dijo.

-Ah… bien…- respondí.

-¿Bien?, ¿Solo eso?- me pregunto Emilia incrédula.

-Aubrey algo paso ayer, vamos dilo- me ordeno Taye seria poniéndose al lado de Emilia.

Ambas me miraban serias, mire a Dare, esta tenía una mirada suplicante, supongo que espera a que les diga la verdad… pero si lo hago se pondrán como locas y no lo entenderán…

-¿Ustedes creen que soy graciosa?- pregunte.

Tanto como Emilia y Taye se miraron confundidas, sin saber que decir.

-Bueno graciosa en si… no, no sabes contar chistes, ni burlarte de personas, de hecho a veces pienso que careces de sentido del humor- hablo Emilia.

-Pero sueles ser muy inmadura y exagerada, lo cual si causa risa- dijo Taye.

-Ya veo… y tierna, ¿Ustedes creen que soy tierna?- pregunte ahora.

-Yo no responderé eso- dijo Emilia.

-Es que… la verdad pareces de primer grado, pero no te preocupes Dare y Emilia también- respondió Taye, entonces Emilia empezó a replicar causando una discusión.

¿Inmadura y exagerada?, ¿Eso piensa Angel de mi?, que desastre… por favor que un avión se estrelle contra este salón.

-¿Por qué las preguntas Aubrey?- me pregunto Taye.

-Por nada especial…- conteste sin ganas.

-Ya cuéntanos que paso en el metro- exigió Emilia desesperada.

Me asuste… enserio no quiero contarles pero no me dejaran en paz hasta que lo haga.

Entonces el timbre sonó, salvada por la campana…

Emilia se fue corriendo a su salón, Taye fue a su lugar.

-No podrás evitarlas por siempre- me advirtió Dare.

Yo solo apreté mi cabeza con mis manos, definitivamente ese tampoco era mi día.

* * *

><p><strong>En la salida, terminada las clases.<strong>

* * *

><p>Camino rumbo a aquel árbol donde siempre pasa la limosina que me recoge, mi caminar era lento y miraba al suelo. No tenía ganas de ver a nadie…<p>

Angel nunca fue a mi salón, pero ¿Por qué iría?, si después de todo soy una exagerada e inmadura… Sin mencionar que parezco de primero, ¿Enserio esos son mis defectos?, pensé que no tenia…

Volví a suspirar… Ya perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces lo eh hecho el día de hoy, ¿A qué se debe tanto suspiro?, ¿Algo en mi sistema respiratorio está fallando?

Un momento esa voz… Mire y ahí está el… hablando con sus amigos. Me escondí tras un árbol que estaba cerca, no quiero que me vea.

Lo seguí observando… es muy apuesto… no puede ser mis mejillas se sienten calientes de nuevo.

-¿A quien espías?- me pregunto Dare que estaba junto a Maccoy.

-¡Dare!, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?- le pregunte asustada.

-Pues solo pasábamos y te vimos… ¿A quien espías?- me pregunto de nuevo para después mirar a donde yo lo hacía hace unos momentos, por suerte Angel ya no estaba ahí.

-A nadie… es solo que creí ver a mi prima- mentí.

-¿Qué prima?- me pregunto.

-Ninguna, ¡Adiós!- respondí y me fui corriendo…

Eso estuvo cerca de nuevo… Y ahora que lo pienso mejor… qué bueno que Angel no fue a buscarme, le hubiera tenido que dar explicaciones a Taye y luego a Emilia. Y otra cosa, ¿Desde cuándo me importa lo que piense alguien de mi?, y peor, no puede importarme lo que un idiota como Angel piense.

Lo mejor será que olvide ese incidente, por lo que se ve Angel no me hablara así que mejor para mi, no quiero tener ningún tipo de relación con alguien como él y punto final.

Continuara...

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Gracias por leer!<strong>_

_***Agradecimientos especiales***_

_**-A MissSeina por seguir mi historia y marcarla como favorita, enserio gracias :)**_

_**-A agemoniobelen por no solo seguir mi historia si no también a mi, me alegra que te haya gustado.**_

_**-A KindestHuntress, jeje hola me encuentro bien, sorprendentemente entendí casi todo tu comentario y si Aubrey correrá mucho xD, me honra que lo hayas leído a pesar de no estar en tu idioma natal, gracias :)**_

_**-A aquel invitad que comento por ahí que le gusto, gracias :3**_


	3. Chapter 3

**En el salón del Grupo 7**

* * *

><p>El recreo se había acabado ya, todos estaban esperando en su lugar al profesor de física. Ya habían pasado varios días desde el incidente en el metro, Angel nunca me busco pero eso no importa, a veces lo veo a la salida cuando platica con sus amigos pero él nunca nota mi presencia. En cuanto a Emilia y Taye solo les conté que me amenazaron de muerte, después de eso ya no preguntaron mas y Dare me regaño por no haberles contado lo otro… En fin, todo volvió a como era antes.<p>

Vaya… todos se quedaron callados de repente, ah… el profesor está entrando, un momento… ¡Ese no es el profesor!, ¡Es una mujer joven y guapa!, no puede ser viste tan elegante…

Dejo su portafolio en el escritorio y se acomodo el chaleco que usaba.

-Buenas tardes jóvenes, lamento informarles que su profesor de física, el señor Anderson no podrá venir el resto del año, así que yo seré su nueva profesora- nos aviso aquella mujer. ¿Enserio será nuestra profesora?, ¿Por qué alguien tan genial como ella seria profesora?, ¡Y de física!

Aquella mujer procedió a sacar un marcador de su escritorio y escribió su nombre en el pizarrón.

-Soy la doctora Lima Geordye, y no soy doctora porque salve vidas en un hospital, soy doctora porque tengo tres doctorados, uno en física, otro en química y uno en sociología, Y sí, soy muy joven para tenerlos, eso se debe a que tengo una inteligencia muy avanzada, así que no intenten pasarse de listos conmigo porque fallaran- sentencio la nueva profesora.

-No sé como el profesor Anderson haya sido con ustedes, solo sé que conmigo será mucho más diferente, porque solo me importa una cosa y es que ustedes aprendan física, no encargare tarea porque sé muy bien que no la harán y se terminaran copiando y así nunca aprenderán, así que trabajaremos aquí todo el tiempo- nos aclaro la profesora Lima.

Después de eso la profesora nos hizo un examen diagnostico, al parecer será muy estricta, solo espero que no sea mala.

El timbre sonó y la profesora recogió los exámenes y guardo casi todas sus cosas excepto la lista de alumnos la cual reviso, ¿Acaso tomara lista?, pero si tiene tres doctorados debe notar que el salón está lleno.

-Muy bien, a los siguientes alumnos que mencione los quiero en el laboratorio de física a la salida- anuncio la profesora Lima- son… Barush Josh, Dikinson Dare, Iracheta Dudley, Layton Aubrey y Smith Jane-

-¡No!- exclamo Dare pero la profesora la ignoro, yo solo reí.

* * *

><p><strong>Acabadas las clases camino al laboratorio de física.<strong>

* * *

><p>-Yo no debería ir a ese lugar, nunca me debieron llamar, ¡No sé nada de física!- se quejaba Dare.<p>

-¿Entonces como pasas los exámenes?- le pregunto Dudley, el cual es el segundo mejor alumno de la clase, es muy inteligente y agradable.

-Aubrey me hace aprenderme todo lo que hay que saber antes del examen y cuando este termina se me olvida todo, ¡Ahora no sé nada de física!- respondió histéricamente Dare.

-Eso es de mejores amiga, ¿No?- comento Dudley.

-¡No si por su culpa te metes en estos problemas!- exclamo Dare.

-Dare ya cálmate, si eres buena en física, si no fuera así no aprenderías todo lo que te digo antes del examen, además estaré contigo y también Maccoy te puede ayudar, ¿Es inteligente no?- le trate de animar a Dare.

-¿Pedirle ayuda a Maccoy?, ¡Pero qué vergüenza!- dijo mientras se tapaba la cara, yo suspire, ella es un caso perdido…

-De hecho no tienes de que preocuparte Dare, solo haremos un proyecto en equipo para la feria de física, todos ayudaremos y de recompensa estaremos exentos en los siguientes exámenes de física y si ganamos la feria tendremos una beca- dijo Jane, la cual es la alumna número uno del salón y comparte el puesto con Josh, ambos no tienen vida social y son demasiado inteligentes, la diferencia es que Jane es humilde mientras que Josh es un completo engreído.

-¿Qué?, ¿Es enserio?- pregunto Dare asombrada.

-Si lo es señorita Dikinson y gracias señorita Smith por arruinar la sorpresa- dijo la profesora Lima uniéndose a nuestro caminar, todos nos detuvimos al oírla, entonces la profesora se adelanto.

Seguimos a la profesora hasta el laboratorio, entramos después de ella, la profesora nos indico que tomáramos asiento, así que todos nos fuimos a la mesa de trabajo más cercana, cada mesa tenía 8 sillas, 4 de cada lado, Dare, Jane y yo nos sentamos juntas, mientras que Dudley y Josh se sentaron del otro lado.

-Bien alumnos, a ustedes les toco la segunda ley de Newton, la de la aceleración, yo no les diré que proyecto hagan ni tampoco les diré como hacerlo, será otro alumno de tercer grado que ahora está en el grupo 12- nos explico la maestra, ¡O por dios el grupo de Angel!

-No sé si lo conozcan, se llama Oblio, el participo el año pasado y gano, y si… estaba en el grupo 7, el les explicara más a fondo el tema y les propondrá muchos proyectos, ustedes elegirán el mejor y lo llevaran a cabo- siguió explicando la profesora, la verdad esto suena demasiado fácil…

-La verdad es una experiencia única, la física es…- y así la profesora comenzó a relatar una no interesante historia acerca de la física.

-Oye, ¿Qué no Oblio es el amigo de Emilia?- me susurro Dare…

-No lo sé…- respondí cortante, la verdad no recuerdo nada de eso.

Pasaron los minutos, la profesora seguía hablando y hablando… Diciendo cosas que yo ya sabía… Mire a Dare, estaba muy concentrada en lo que decía la profesora. Menos mal que esto le servirá a alguien…

La puerta del laboratorio se abrió y un estudiante de cabello negro entro.

-Oblio que bueno que llegas, ¿Todo listo?- saludo la profesora al recién llegado.

-Claro que si profesora, solo espere que mande a traer unos libros- respondió el chico de nombre Oblio.

-Bien, te dejo con ellos, cualquier cosa estaré en la sala de maestros- aviso la profesora y se fue.

El tal Oblio se acerco a nuestra mesa y hablo –Bien como ya saben mi nombre es Oblio y yo les ayudare con su proyecto… quisiera saber sus nombres-. Después de decir eso, proseguimos a presentarnos uno por uno… Luego el dijo que apuntaría una cosas necesarias en el pizarrón.

Había mucho silencio, esto ya empieza a aburrirme… La puerta del salón se abrió y… ¡No puede ser!, ¿Qué hace el aquí?

-Gracias Angel por traer los libros- agradeció Oblio a Angel que acababa de entrar cargando una pila de libros la cual dejo en el escritorio.

-Nada de gracias, me pasaras la tarea de matemáticas mañana- sentencio Angel, entonces miro hacia nuestra mesa de trabajo, me vio… y me sonrió… yo solo mire hacia otro lado.

Qué vergüenza, de seguro ahora pensara que soy una nerd… ¿Por qué dios?, ¿Por qué tengo tan mala suerte?

-Bueno ya puedes irte- le dijo Oblio a Angel.

-¿Irme?, ¿Estas de broma?, es muy temprano- se quejo Angel.

-Bueno no te vayas de la escuela pero si de este salón porque tengo que trabajar- prácticamente Oblio corrió a Angel.

-Me parece excelente te voy a ayudar- se ofreció Angel.

-Tú no sabes nada de física- dijo Oblio en un tono muy serio.

-No pero…- replico Angel, entonces se acerco a nuestra mesa y se sentó a mi lado… que nervios, ¡No!, ¡Que se vaya! … siento todo mi cuerpo temblar… ¡Por favor dios llévatelo lejos de mi!

-Yo me sentare aquí y me asegurare de que Aubrey te ponga mucha atención porque es muy distraída ¿Sabes?, ni siquiera se fija por donde caminar, siempre termina chocando con personas peligrosas- dijo Angel, al instante mis demás compañeros rieron menos Oblio el cual ya se veía molesto.

No cabe duda, este tipo solo sabe hacerme sentir avergonzada…

-Angel…- le llamo Oblio ya más serio…

-¿Qué?, vamos amigo déjame quedarme, te prometo que no hare nada malo- ¡No le creas Oblio!, ¡Está mintiendo!, ¡Esta mintiéndote vilmente!

Oblio solo suspiro –de acuerdo…- maldición… maldición… maldición…

Entonces Oblio prosiguió a explicar muy bien el tema, mire a Angel, el cual había sacado su celular… bueno parece que tal vez no haga nada malo así que le pondré atención a Oblio.

Todo iba bien, el tema estaba muy interesante… Entonces escuche algo familiar… de alguien sacando algo de mi bolsa de útiles… volteare y espero que solo sea mi imaginación… ¡Pero qué demonios está haciendo ese idiota!, ¿Por qué esta husmeando en mi bolsa?, ¡Yo no le di permiso de husmearla!, ¿Por qué hace eso?, ¿Por qué husmea mi bolsa sin permiso?, lo matare… ¡Lo matare!... Empecé a acercar mi mano lentamente para quitarle mi bolsa pero se dio cuenta y la alejo mas de mi, vi su cara, ¡Estaba sonriendo el muy maldito!, ¡Estaba disfrutándolo!, ¿Pero que está haciendo?, ¡La tapa de la pluma azul no va en la pluma verde!, ¡Alguien párelo por favor!, ¡Que delito!, ¡Esta intercambiando las tapas de las plumas!

-¡Ya para por favor!- exclame desesperada. La mirada de todos se posaron en nosotros. Mas vergüenza para mi… genial…

-¿Vez?, te dije… es muy distraída- le dijo Angel a Oblio.

-Angel… ¿Qué haces?- le pregunto Oblio.

-Le estoy acomodando su bolsa, de una manera espontanea- se justifico Angel.

-Por favor regrésale su bolsa o te vas- amenazo Oblio.

Angel guardo todas las plumas y me regreso mi bolsa.- Disfrútala- me dijo sonriente. Lo odio… lo odio… ¡Lo odio!

Oblio retomo el tema, Angel volvió a distraerse con su celular… se veía muy contento el maldito… lo repetiré… ¡Lo odio!

Me dedique a seguir prestándole atención a Oblio pero se atoro en algo así que iba a preguntarle algo a la profesora.

-Si, yo los cuido, no te preocupes- le dijo Angel a Oblio, poniéndole más atención a su celular que a otra cosa.

Oblio se fue, Dare saco su libro, tal vez busque la respuesta a todo lo que dijo Oblio en el libro.

-Oye, ¿Cuál es tu facebook?- me pregunto Angel.

-¿Para qué lo quieres?- le pregunte seria.

-Para una tarea de… cívica y ética- respondió.

-Claro que no, tu profesora nunca encarga tarea, ni si quiera va a dar clases- le dije.

-¿Qué?, ¿Cómo sabes eso?- me pregunto extrañado.

-Estas en el grupo 12, con mi amiga Emilia, ella me cuenta todo- le respondí.

-Pues si estas interesada en mi no deberías de pedirle información a tu amiga, deberías de preguntarme a mi directamente con gusto te respondo- me dijo en un tono altanero mientras tomaba mi mano. ¿Pero qué le pasa a este idiota?

Su mano es tan cálida. No puede ser siento que me voy a desmayar y no solo eso, ¡Mi corazón se saldrá de mi pecho!, No pude soportar más y quite mi mano con brusquedad.

-¡Tu eres el interesado!, ¡Tu me pediste mi facebook!- espete y Angel rio.

Cálmate Aubrey… Cálmate, el solo te quiere molestar no caigas en su juego.

-De acuerdo tu ganas, ya pásame tu facebook- insistió.

-… búscame como Aubrey Layton- le dije.

Angel al escuchar mi respuesta me miro sospechosamente y después siguió en su celular, al cabo de unos segundos me mostro mi perfil preguntando si era ella, yo le dije que sí y supongo que me envió una solicitud de amistad.

-Me tienes que aceptar, o si no iré a tu salón a molestarte hasta que lo hagas- me amenazo.

Eso no me conviene.- Si… interesado…- afirme mientras tomaba mi bolsa para acomodar el desastre que había causado Angel.

-¿Tienes algo que ver con Andrew Layton?- me pregunto Angel ahora serio.

Yo lo mire extrañada.- Si, demasiado porque soy su hija- le respondí.

Ante mi respuesta el solo rio pero no de burla –Que casualidad- comento, yo lo mire sin entender.

-Mi padre se llama Israel Rivera, tiene muchas fábricas en países latinos como… México, Panamá, Brasil, Puerto Rico y muchos más, el trae mucha materia prima de esos países y tu padre es el mayor comprador que tiene, en realidad son muy buenos amigos- me explico Angel, vaya la verdad estoy sorprendida.

-Yo no lo sabía, bueno mi padre suele ser muy reservado respecto a su trabajo- le dije.

-El mío no… mi padre me cuenta todo sobre su negocio por que cuando sea mayor me hare cargo de él, así que por eso sé todo acerca de sus clientes y socios- presumió.

-Yo también me hare cargo de los negocios de mi padre cuando sea mayor…- comente, la verdad se siente muy bien conocer a alguien que tenga la misma meta que tu.

No pude evitarlo y sonreí para él, el hizo lo mismo… Nos quedamos así por unos minutos, veía su hermosos ojos color café, tan profundos… ¿Por qué todo se siente tan bonito de repente?, ¿Y por que siento un hormigueo en mi estomago?

-¿Sabes qué significa eso?- me pregunto.

-¿El qué?- pregunte yo sobresaltada.

-Si tu manejaras la compañía de tu padre y yo la del mío, entonces tu y yo terminaremos siendo socios- me respondió.

Yo reí de nervios -¿Quién lo iba a imaginar?, Entonces se podría decir que trabajaremos juntos- pregunte.

-Así es, nos veremos muy seguido en restaurantes de cinco estrellas para discutir sobre negocios, también nos veremos en las fiestas que realicen las asociaciones de empresarios y muchas cosas más…-me respondió.

-Suena genial… pero a la vez es tan extraño- comente.

-Si… es tan raro… como si nuestro destino fuera conocernos…-.

* * *

><p><strong>Más tarde en la mansión Layton, en el cuarto de Aubrey.<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>-Como si nuestro destino fuera conocernos…-."<em>

Maldito Angel, ¡Sal de mi mente y déjame dormir!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Agradecimientos especiales:<strong>_

_***agemoniobelen: eh aquí la continuación y acepto tu abrazo con gusto, me alegra que mi fanfic te haga feliz xD**_

**_*Shadowcat-Riot por seguir mi historia, muchas gracias :)_**

**_* A todos lo demas que leen esto muchas gracias._**


End file.
